The Raven
by donalddeutsch
Summary: What if Severus, after joining the Death Eaters, finds out that Peter has also joined, and decides to pay off his life debt to J Potter and tells them about it. This will coverall years, so please RnR
1. Chapter 1

The Ravens Call

A/N: What if Severus, after becoming a Death Eater, and finding out about Peter had become one also, decided to not put his differences away with the James Potter, but more like repay the life debt he had with him for saving his life the one time that he had been fooled by Sirius Black into going to the Shrieking Shack after Moony on a Full Moon. Also to do this for his love he still held for Lily Evans-Potter. He decides to tell them about Peter being a Death Eater now, and not to trust him, anonymously of course, but Lily knows, because she knows of him being a Ani-Magus of a Raven. Completely AU, but a different look on things and how things could have been different. Please read and review letting me know what you think.

Chapter 1: Prologue

July 1979

James and Lily Potter had been married less than 3 months now, just having graduated from Hogwarts, and having started their lives out together as adults. They were sitting down to breakfast one morning when a Raven came flying into the Breakfast nook, and dropped a letter in front of each of them. It then flew off without another sqwack out the window. James looked after the bird, wondering where he had seen it before, but not being sure. He picked up his letter, getting ready to open it, wondering and thinking that this could be either a strange sick joke, or something of importance. Of course with him and Lily being both a Witch and a Wizard, they were used to strange things happening around them.

Lily knew who the Raven was, and smiled to herself, wondering what had brought Severus to come with a letter for both of them. She quickly opened her letter, and once James saw that hers was safe, opened his also. Lily read hers first.

Lily,

I know we didn't end our schooling on the best of terms, and I do apologize for my rash actions of the time, and hope that you can forgive me some things. I'm sure that you have heard that I became a Death Eater, and I can't go into things about the why's on this, just please trust an old friend who has made mistakes. The letter I sent to James was to hopefully bury the hatchet between us, or at least to clear a life debt I owed him for something that happened during our school days. Ask him what is in it, I only told him, didn't want to upset you. Even tho the Marauders and I didn't get along very well, I do wish you the best in your new life with him, and hope that one day we can put our foolish childhood ways behind us.

Love

Severus Snape

Lily had a tear in her eyes as she folded the letter back up and looked at James shocked face as he read his. She knew that something was said that made him shocked, and that it had to be something important. She waited for him to tell her, and didn't have long to wait.

"This can't be, but the pictures prove it. Why did he do this? Why did he betray the Marauders like this?" He looked up at Lily gobsmacked and shook his head. "I got to get Sirius and Remus here then I will tell you everything Lily Flower." He got up and went to the fireplace, placing a few floo calls and coming back with two of his best friends with him. He sat down at the table, with a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured them all a glass.

He took a drink and then put the pictures on the table. "I can't believe this has happened, but it is all here. Peter has joined Voldemorts cause. We can't trust him anymore guys. This was brought to my attention this morning in this letter from of all people Sniv....Sorry Severus Snape. He has asked to bury the hatchet, or at least to close a life debt he owed me. Well this has done it for sure. What do you guys think we should do?"

Sirius, Remus and Lily looked gobsmacked and didn't know what to say. They sat there talking for a long time, and a lot of things were going to be different now that this has happened.

OOC: Sorry so short on the first chapter, the rest will be longer I promise, this was just a prologue of to things to come, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RAVEN**

AN: It was quite a surprise to see getting 6 reviews for a short first chapter. Thank you all, and here comes the second Chapter of The Raven. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I'm just playing around in JK's playground for a bit. As always please read and review.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

It was a few days later, after finding out that Peter had become a Death Eater, that they were sitting in Dumbledores Office having a meeting with him. They weren't sure what they were going to do, but decided that letting the old man know was the best course of action to take at this time. Once they were seated, they looked at him with a grim expression, but also determined. Once the niceties were done away with, they got right down to business.

To say that Dumbledoor was flabbergasted, was to say the least, but he had a feeling that this might happen. He had just gotten a prophecy made about a child born as the 7th month dies, and the dark lord would mark him as his equal, and all that, and was pretty sure it was either going to be Harry or Neville Longbottom. He knew that they both had to go into hiding, but who could they trust with the secret. They decided to trust someone that no one would expect, One of Lilies old school teachers from her muggle schooling. What the others didn't know, was that this teacher was a Witch that had taken up teaching in the muggle world because she loved kids, and didn't want to work at a magic school, she wanted to work with the younger kids, and kept an eye out for students that might come to Hogwarts.

So they went and did the Fidelius Charm with the teacher, and everything seemed like it was going well. They were living a happy life, but all was not as it seems. It seemed that Voldemort knew about this Witch also, and had his suspicions about her knowing more than she let on. He had been keeping an eye out on her to bring over to his side, or to kill. He had sent out some of his most loyal Death Eaters to grab her and she was caught shortly after becoming the Potters Secret Keeper.

October 31st, 1981, Godric Hollow

"Come on Lily, I know that Maddie has been missing for a few months now, but that doesn't mean that he who must not be named has gotten to her. It could mean anything, and Albus said that he had all the Order of the Phoenix loking for her. Come on now, lets get Harry ready for Trick-or-Treating with Neville, Draco, Ron and the Twins." He was trying to calm his wife down, but wasn't doing to well, considering that he was all wired up also. He had heard from Albus just this morning that they had found Maddies body hanging outside the gates of Hogwarts, and that she had been hit with the killing curse, after what it looked like being tortured for a long time. He didn't want to worry Lily about this at the time, because she was pregnant with a little sister for Harry, and she didn't need the stress. He didn't know when Voldemort would streike, but he knew that he was going to now, just a matter of when. He had the wards reinforced rather well on the house, so that no one would get in without them knowing about it, but he wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

When he had finally gotten Lily calmed down enough, and they were in their costumes, ready to go trick-or-treating, the other kids had just arrived. They were going to go around Muggle London, and also around different Wizadring communities around the area. They were going to make a night of it, at least as much of a night as they could with toddlers. James smiled as he saw Lucius, Frank, Arthur, Sirius and Remus com in with the kids, ready to go, ready for some fun, and also for just in case of an attack. They never went out alone anymore, and since they were still under the charm, they were ok.

James hqe finally found out who had sent theRaven last year, and after having a long conversation with Lily and Albus, and doing some soul searching, he and Severus buried the hatchet. Severus would be sticking around the Hollow that night, as security, for he was pretty sure that this wasn't going to be the night, how little he knew.

They had a fin night of trick or treating, but ended up calling it a early night when the kids couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. They all went back to the Hollow, when it happened. The attack was quick and difficult. The DeathEaters attacked the living room as unbeknownst to the others, Voldemort had snuck upstairs. He went after Harry and the other children. No one knew exactly what happened, ut Harry Potter deflected thekilling curse back at Voldemort, and the Death Eaters, thinking that it was done, disapperated away. The adults made their way upstairs when they heard the crying of the kids, and found the empty shell of a cloak on the floor of the Nursery, along with the children, afraid, Harry bleeding from a scar, but still all alive.

Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived was born that night, but that is where our story changes again, and this is where we go completely AU, not that we haven't already.


End file.
